brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mystake
Mystake, formerly known as "Old Woman" in season one episode credits, is a grumpy tea shop owner. She was introduced in 2012 in the TV show Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Description Mystake appears as an elderly woman with yellow Minifigure colored skin and gray hair in a bun that she wears under a conical hat. She wears a light brown zip-up sweater with a zig-zag pattern across the front and a white shirt underneath. Her legs/pants are gray; the physical minifigure version from 70657 Ninjago City Docks comes with brown pants. Apart from being depicted with glasses, these are the only difference between the set and TV versions. She has also appeared in the form of a rat. In her Oni form she resembles Lord Garmadon's original minifigure, but with legs that are more goat-like in shape. The bone-like markings on her chest are also smaller and located higher than Garmadon's. She has purple eyes like the other Oni, but her face has unique markings including lips between her jutting fangs. Mystake also has forward-jutting horns atop her head like several of the other Oni, a piece that has not been produced physically. Background In Season One, she is accompanied by an unknown child, wearing sand green clothing. She calls Lord Garmadon a fool in "Day of the Great Devourer", not turning to look at him. Lord Garmadon narrows his eyes, and Mystake takes it back and walks away to get him Traveler's Tea. Sensei Wu gave Mystake money in order to get Traveler's Tea. She first said she had never heard of it but when Sensei Wu put the coins down, she retrieved it. Wu and Nya visit her in "Child's Play" for Tomorrow's Tea for the Ninja, when they were regressed by Garmadon. It was that same tea that not only reverted the effects, but made Lloyd their age as well. In "Lost in Time" Wu later advised his younger self to seek her out and obtain "Obscuri-Tea." In "The Oni and the Dragon" she gives Cole and Zane Truth Tea to administer to Luke Cunningham, and then shares the tale of the First Realm with Lloyd and Jay using Tea of Enlightenment. In "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" she gives Lloyd a tea to help his injuries, but loses his powers as a result. In "Two Lies, One Truth" she confesses to Lloyd that she is an Oni, but decided to help his grandfather, the First Spinjitzu Master, protect Ninjago. Notes * Her name was not revealed until the second season. * She was rude to Wu, but for some reason, isn't to Garmadon, or his son, Lloyd. Appearances * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** Season 1 *** "Tick Tock" *** "Day of the Great Devourer" ** Season 2 *** "Child's Play" ** Season 4 *** "Spellbound" (flashback) ** Season 7 *** "Lost in Time" (mentioned only) ** Season 8 *** "The Oni and the Dragon" *** "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago" ** Season 9 *** "Iron and Stone" *** "Radio Free Ninjago" *** "How to Build a Dragon" *** "The Gilded Path" *** "Two Lies, One Truth" *** "The Weakest Link" *** "Saving Faith" *70657 Ninjago City Docks Gallery Mystake Shop Tick Tock.jpg|Mystake's Shop in "Tick Tock" Mystake.jpg|Close-Up Mystake_with_Unknown_Child.jpg|With an unknown child in "Tick Tock" Mystake_Tick_Tock.jpg|In "Tick Tock", behind the Counter Mystake_Sensei_Wu_and_Nya.jpg|With Sensei Wu and Nya in "Child's Play" searching for the Tommorow's tea Mystake_Day_of_Devourer.jpg|In "Day of the Great Devourer" with Lord Garmadon Mistaké's True Form.jpg|Mistaké shows her true form to fight Garmadon. Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012